Location Unknown:Compound B21
by yellatthetopofyourlungs
Summary: The signs had been there for years, only some simple things at first and then everything changed. Bella who was about to embark on her final year at college finds herself fighting to get back to the ones she loved. AU All human
1. Chapter 1

I had been running for hours.

Dirt was covering my entire body.

Greasy, mud covered hair was sticking to my face and chest.

Blood was all but poring out of my feet from running through this dense forest with no shoes on.

Time could not be wasted; so I had to push myself through the pain, continuing in the hope of getting out of here alive.

There had to be a way.

I hoped that there was.

We all did.

If this whole theory was wrong... I don't even want to think of what will happen.

It _has_ to work.

And if the person, who in no doubt was tracking me this very second was behind me, I could not waste a single minute.

_Faster_

With no idea on the where we could be I had to trust my internal compass to guide me in to what was hopefully sanctuary.

The sun would be setting soon and it was only going to become harder to navigate my way.

The stench of my own body was intensifying as the sweat poured from me saturating the clothes I would never of put myself in.

I could not allow myself to dream of things like showers and freshly laundered clothes right now.

I had to survive first.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers will receive teaser lines for the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Spending my summer working as a receptionist at Forks Police station was not how I had envisioned spending the months off before going off to college.

Charlie, my Dad had decided to use me and my services for some of Ms Stanley's maternity cover.

Or how I like to call it, free labour.

I know that I shouldn't complain, he was paying my college fees and its not like I had any people waiting for me to do anything with here anyway.

Being the daughter of the local Chief of Police tends to have that affect on the social life.

Meaning that I didn't have one.

The small bell above the door rang, signalling the arrival of someone.

Finally something to do.

Being as this town was so small and everyone knew everyone very little crime ever actually took place.

This lead me to spend the hours here bored out of my mind.

However I found that the smile I had forced upon my face to great them instantly fell when I saw who it was that had walked through the door.

"Hi, is Charlie around?" she flipped her long hair over her shoulder as her eyes darted everywhere but at me.

There was no way that she had any idea who I was and it hurt.

There shouldn't be a reason for her to know though, the last time she had set her eyes upon me it had been my third birthday.

I was still in diaper's when she left.

Her hair was a lot longer and lighter than I remembered from the pictures.

Finding my voice "No, he's out" Which was not a lie, he was next door at the diner getting coffee.

She began cursing and pacing in front of the desk.

"You call him" she shouted "Call him"

I could not believe this.

How dare she just walk in here and demand to see my Dad like this after fifteen years.

Wondering if this had happened before and he had just not told me I quickly sent him a text to inform him that he had a visitor.

She continued to pace and I took the opportunity to look at her more closley.

I noticed not only the changes to her hair but that she was also painfully skeletal.

Time had not been her friend.

Her face had aged, looking more like a woman in her late fifties than she should in her thirties. Wrinkles had riddled her face and she also had what looked like long scars across her left cheek and neck.

Once again the door opened with the signal of the small bell above it.

"Bella, this had better be important I was... _Renee_?" he froze mid-step with a take-out cup of coffee in his grasp as he looked at his ex- wife.

She though turned away from him and was now staring at me "Isabella, is that you?"

Looking as though she was about to move towards me Charlie took action and jumped in between us.

"What are you doing here _Renee_?" he demanded.

I couldn't stand being in the same room and witness her so quickly packed away my finished book and cell phone into my bag.

"Isabella!" she sounded almost hysterical "It's _me_"

This was all starting to make me feel sick.

"You do not get to talk to her" My dad always stood up for me, and he was not about to let her talk to me when he knew how I felt about her.

In my younger years we had a few heart to heart talks about her and we both knew where we stood in regards to the egg donor.

Although he didn't approve of me calling her that.

"You can't tell her what to do Charles" he dropped his full cup of coffee into the trash can and grabbed a hold of her tiny fists as they ponded on his chest.

"I know my daughter"

"_Our_ daughter!" she spat, literally spat in his face.

As it dripped down the side of his nose he threatened her "Do that again and I'm putting you in a cell"

This seemed to calm her down somewhat, although she was still struggling to free her wrists.

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded once again.

I had stopped in my hast to escape this confrontation, although I had no actual interest in her I did want to to know what had caused this visit. One word kept running through my mind was, money.

"I need help" she cried "Far, far away" _what_?

"What kind of help?" his voice soften, only slightly.

"No!" It was my turn to talk now "Your not helping _her_ Dad!"

"Bells" he shot me a pleading look over his shoulder.

"No Dad, she does not get to come here after this long and do this" I clutched my bag to my chest, trying to hold back tears.

"I am your mother young lady" she sniffed "Its going to happen soon"

As she said those words I could not help but let out my own somewhat hysterical laugh "You are not my mother, your nothing but a egg donor"

"Bells, go home now"

"I don't.."

"_Home_, I'll bring some pizza back for dinner after I have taken care of this"

"_This_?" Renee began shrieking "I am a person Charles!" she carried on talking hysterically to him, but I blocked it out as I fled to the sanctuary of my truck.

* * *

Charlie didn't come home until almost nine that evening.

Three hours later than usual.

As promised, even though it was way past dinner time he brought us a large meat lovers pizza to share.

He was staying quiet as he ate, well quieter than usual for Charlie Swan. I knew it was his way of prosponing the inevitable conversation, about _her_.

"What did she want?" I asked taking the last slice from my half of the pizza.

"It doesn't matter" His eyes stayed trained on his plate as they had since we began eating.

"It was money wasn't it?" Cringing as I ask. What else could she want?

"I did not give that woman a dime" He finally looked at my face, and I knew there was something else.

"But?" because I knew there was one from that look.

"_But_, I put her on a plane back to where she came from" I didn't need to ask where, because I simply didn't care "She is not a well woman" he added under his breath.

"And that's it?" I was slightly shocked.

If she had come all the way out here.

To a town she despised. Or so she proclaimed when she fled all those years ago. Why had she left so easily today?

"I am not giving her anything and she is aware of that" Shaking his head, his eyes found his plate once again.

"What did you mean about her not being well?" It must of been bad for her to come here.

"She wouldn't tell me, she was going on and on about people on the inside would know if she told me anything" he threw down his napkin into the now empty pizza box "To be honest I think she has lost her damn mind. She kept talking about getting away, and that Phil would help" Who?

"Who's Phil?"

"Her new husband apparently" I let out a breath I was unaware I was holding. Part of me thought it could be her child. Which would of made them my brother. Technically half brother.

"What?" I couldn't believe it "If she has him why did she come to you, she must be insane" I mutter.

"I don't know Bells, she is pretty messed up" he stood up, taking the box over to the trash "You don't need to worry about her, she is gone and won't be bothering us again"

"You really didn't give her any money?" I just couldn't believe that she would leave what seemed so easily without what she had come for. That and she was't going to come back? Something was not sitting right with me about this whole situation.

"No" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders "life is too short to worry about Renee and what she gets up to. My girl is going to college in a couple of weeks"

"Dad" I groaned in his arms "Don't go getting all soft on me"

"My lil' ivy leaguer" he rubbed his knuckles on the top of my head "I'm so proud of you"

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers receive teaser lines for the next chapter**

**Thank you for reading**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Years Later**

** Location: Harvard University Campus **

"I feel bad for them" Angela spoke between bites of her sandwich as we watch the freshman move into the dorms that we had once shared "They have no idea what is in store for them"

We both chuckle at that.

They really didn't.

Never having a decent hot running shower, sharing a kitchen with dirty and disgusting boys who's idea of having a quick wash before class was to use a wet-wipe as they walked.

Oh and worse of all, never having a full, uninterrupted nights sleep.

"That was us three years ago" I remind her.

How naive we had been back then.

In fact it was exactly three years ago to the day that I had met Angela.

The both of us had been assigned to share the same dorm room, and thank god.

We were incredibly lucky actually.

Not only did we have similar personalities we also had the same major.

Literature.

Angela had also been a social outcast in High school due to her fathers career.

He was a Minister.

Our room-mate status quickly moved up to best friends.

In our second year we rented a small two bedroom apartment close to campus, which we still live in now.

Until the end of this academic year at least.

We are just about to start our fourth and final year.

It was not only exciting but also daunting to think that this time next year we will be proper grown ups.

"What do you think Charlie is going to say?" Angela returns to our conversation before we had gotten sidetracked by the freshmen.

The upcoming semester abroad.

"He knows that it is part of my major, we have to do it to graduate" I pre-pared him about it the summer before I started here.

"He is going to have a bitch fit Bella" she giggles as she speaks "Plus with all this flu business or whatever it is that has been going on over there"

"Which is exactly why you are going to say your going with me" It's not a technical lie, per-say "Plus its not for a while, I'm sure all of that will be over by then"

"He will lock us up when he finds out we lied, I hope your aware" her eyes are as wide as she can make them "I will be know ones prison bitch, Bella Swan"

I know that look.

If we are not careful she is going to have a full on laughing fit, in public.

Angela loves trying to wind me up with what my Dad is going to do if he finds out things he wouldn't like to know about.

"_If_ he finds out" Which I am hoping he never does.

I begin shredding the uneaten half of my bagel as we sit in the window of the coffee shop.

"I have the whole semester to tell him, I don't leave till January fourth" It is not enough time though.

Charlie Swan can be rather over protective over me.

I get brand new cans of pepper spray in the mail every month, without fail. I have more than you can count hidden in shoe boxes In my closet.

"For three months in Paris" she reminds me will a slight dreamy smile.

Paris.

It had always been a dream of mine to travel there and when the opportunity rose I just had to take it.

Who wouldn't?

"And your off to London" I remind her with a matching smile.

"But Paris, is _Paris_" she has a dream like look upon her face.

"And London is _London_" I flutter my lashes, making her giggle once again.

"The plus side is that it only takes a couple of hours to travel between the two, so we can have long weekends" snatching a broken piece of my bagel she pops it into her mouth.

"Which also means I am not technically lying to Charlie" I smile and pop a piece into my own mouth.

"You and your technicalities" she mumbles through the food still in her mouth.

"It gets me by" I wink causing another burst of laughter from my best friend.

She carries on laughing as she signals the waitress for a re-fill of coffee.

As she did so I could feel eyes on me, making the small hairs on the small hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

I hate that uneasy feeling and had a quick scan of the coffee shop to see if anyone was actually looking at me or not.

My eyes landed on a couple of guys sat in suits facing Angela and I.

They looked older than anyone else in the coffee shop, especially in their obviously designer, black suits that probably cost more than all of my clothes combined.

When they saw that I was looking at them they both looked away and began whispering back and forth as though it would not make them look out of place here. Which of course made them look even more so.

Taking the opportunity to look at them while they where no longer looking my way. Thy looked as though they could be twins, both deathly pale, cropped brown hair and a black pair of ray-bans covering their eyes.

They really did look very out of place, sitting in a college campus coffee house.

I quickly tore my gaze away as they stopped talking and looked my way once again.

Something just did not feel right about the two of them, I just couldn't put my finger on it though.

Angela who had either noticed me staring at them or who had also felt their eyes on her spoke "Oh, I hate it when pre-law students waltz around in suits"

"They look kind of old to be pre-law" plus I knew I had never seen either of them here before and if they were freshmen they were way overdressed for their first day.

"Mature students?" she shrugs her shoulders and we quickly go back to talking about Europe as we drain our coffee cups watching more freshmen arrive on campus.

I caught the two guys in suits watching not only us but it seemed like everyone else here.

It was starting to make me feel uneasy.

* * *

"Is it just me or are there clones of those creepy coffee house guys everywhere?" Angela whispered as we made our way across Harvard square from our apartment to meet up with some friends at the bar to celebrate starting our final year.

She was right of course. It seemed like every ten feet we walked you would come across another pair of men in black suits.

"There is no way that they are pre-law students" I whisper back and link my arm through hers "More like feds or something" Why would they be here though?

Leaning closer to me Angela said "Maybe the president is in town or something"

"Wouldn't we of been old about it?" We had been told before, why would they keep it secret but have, what seemed like the whole town crawling with these guys.

"OH!" she said loudly, gaining the attention of everyone around us.

Including the black suits, which where really starting to freak me out.

"Angela" I scold her for drawing unneeded attention to us.

"Sorry" she replied, back in a lower voice so that only I could hear her "Maybe there is someone Royal or something starting here?"

"Maybe?" The sounded the most likely of anything I could think of to explain it.

Whoever they where, if their intent was to blend in. They where failing miserably.

Students all around seemed to be sending odd looks their way and keeping a safe distance from them.

* * *

Our usual group of friends were all sitting around talking amongst ourselves when Angela's boyfriend, Ben, finally showed up. Almost two hours late.

"Something weird is happening!" was all he said when he arrived.

"Dude, about time!" one of the boys shouted and shoved a shot of vodka his way.

"Listen to me guys, something is not right around here!" he had a slightly crazed look on his face.

"You talking about those agents" one of his friends asked.

"Agents?" his girlfriend asked. Had she really not noticed?

"You must of seen them, been around all week" we all fell silent._ All week?_ "More today than ever though"

"We saw them this morning in the coffee house" Angela spoke. I just stayed silent.

"I assumed it was to do with some VIP student or something"

"We thought that too" I agreed, speaking for the first time since the conversation began.

"It's weird" Angela clutched Ben's hand.

"What the hell is going on?" he sounded so confused "The internet is down, all phone networks seem to be down and the only channel on the TV that works just says 'Please stand by'" Ben said, finally taking a seat next to Angela.

"What?" more than one person said.

Sure enough we all pulled out our phones and every single one said 'No Service'. A look at the muted television above the bar also told us he was telling the truth about that too.

"Why?" Angela threw her phone back into her bag "I am so confused"

Before anyone else could speak, or come up with any kind of explanation all of the lights went out and everything went silent.

People began screaming a delayed second later.

Sounds of bottles and glasses smashing on the floor and chairs and stools being knocked over as people scrambled, I assumed to the entrance of the bar.

My heart was beating so fast in my chest that I felt like it was going to burst out of it any second.

Suddenly the brightest, whitest light burst to life outside.

Every single person froze.

The light was so bright I had to shield my eyes with a hand to stop it from burning them.

A deep and commanding male voice came over a loud speaker.

"THIS IS A PUBLIC SAFETY NOTICE"

This is bad. Really bad.

"PLEASE KEEP CALM AND SLOWLY MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE AWAITING VANS PRESENT OUTSIDE"

"What the hell?" I whisper to Angela who was clutching my hand so hard that I thought it was going to break.

"What's going on?" I could tell by her voice that she was either crying or on the brink of it.

"DO NOT RESIST, FORCE WILL BE USED IT YOU FAIL IT COMPLY"

"Oh my god" we said at the same time.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY"

"Come on" Ben tugged on Angela, pulling her away from me.

"You want to go out there?" she screamed at him "Are you crazy?"

"THIS IS A PUBLIC SAFETY NOTICE"

"They have guns" _guns_? "Come on"

Due to the light I could now see the crowds that where looking out of the windows, sure enough as I moved closer I saw the guns he was talking about. Being held by all of the guys we had been seeing all over campus, in their black suits. These people where not messing around, they where machine guns, huge machine guns.

Ben was right, It was too late then to do anything. They already had us surrounded.

"PLEASE KEEP CLAM AND SLOWLY MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE AWAITING VANS PRESENT OUTSIDE"

"Who are these people?" I ask no one in particular.

"The government?" Ben guessed "Who else would do all of this? The question is why?"

The door creaked open as some people began to make their way outside.

"DO NOT RESIST, FORCE WILL BE USED IT YOU FAIL IT COMPLY"

A slow stream of students where moving along the street outside towards rows and rows of large white trucks. They looked just any type of delivery truck you would expect to see on a high way. Apart from for the fact that they where herding people into them like we where some kind of farm animal. As well as the fact that they had hundreds of bright white lights on top of them.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY"

"We have to go" Ben tugged Angela once again, who pulled me along with her.

"There must be something we can do?" I beg and try to tug myself free from her hold.

"Bella, I have a feeling that they will not think twice about using those guns"

I knew in that moment that she was right.

"THIS IS A PUBLIC SAFETY NOTICE"

No more than twenty seconds later, the first round of shots that night drifted through the air.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers receive teaser lines for the next chapter**

**Thank you for reading**

**XOXO**


End file.
